In backlights, reflective polarizers are used to recycle light and enhance the ultimate efficiency and brightness of the display. Absorbing polarizers or the like are used in conjunction with a liquid crystal module to polarize the light for appropriate modulation by the liquid crystal module. In some manufacturing processes, reflective polarizers in roll form may have their reflective axis (i.e., block axis or slow axis) in the transverse direction (i.e., the width direction of the roll). Absorbing polarizers in roll form have their absorption axis along the length direction of the roll (i.e., machine direction). In cases where it may be desirable to align the reflection axis and the absorption axis within a film stack, one or both of the rolls of polarizers will need to be cut and rotated, adding manufacturing time and process expense.